Hasardeuse Fortune
by Krystal-Sama
Summary: One-Shot. Après un vol réussi, le Kid se fait tirer dessus et chute pour atterrir dans le grenier d'illustres inconnus. Mais quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que cela soit chez les Kudô ? - KaiShin -


Bonjour à tous !

Suite à une soudaine envie, j'ai pondu un petit OS Détective Conan, j'espère sincérement que cela vous plaira !

**Auteur : **Krystal-Sama

**Titre : **Hasardeuse Fortune

**Raiting : **T, jouons la prudence...

**Disclaimer**** :** Malheureusement pour moi, et j'en suis profondément désolée, les personnages appartiennent à Gôshô Aoyama...

**Note : **Il y a environ de cela cinq mois, **A Smilling Cat **s'était plaint du manque flagrant de Kaitô/Shinichi et avait à plusieurs reprises tenter d'y remédier. J'aimerais aujourd'hui dire à cette auteure qu'elle n'est maintenant plus seule ! Car oui, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS impliquant du KaiShin car, moi aussi, je trouve que c'est un couple mis de côté et c'est bien dommage, Hakuba n'a plus qu'à aller se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mouahahaha !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Hasardeuse Fortune**_

Comme toujours, cela avait été trop facile.

Nakamori avait déployé une armada d'homme jugés compétents mais plus inutiles les uns que les autres, laissant malgré eux de maintes failles dans leur organisation. Cela n'avait pas été difficile d'assommer l'un d'eux et de prendre son apparence pour se dissimuler dans cette marée humaine après que l'inspecteur ne leur ait tiré les joues. Placer un minuteur pour qu'une mini-bombe ne détruise le disjoncteur à une heure précise pour couper le courant était l'un de mes grands classiques, indémodable. Mais même en sachant cela, personne ne prenait la peine d'aller vérifier si j'avais trafiqué ce coin là. Se frayer un chemin entre les ombres dès que l'obscurité ne fut tombée pour m'emparer du diamant était simplissime, et ce n'est qu'une fois hors de porté des gardes et lorsque la lumière ne revenait que je me dévoilais au grand jour. Exploser une fenêtre et sauter au travers après avoir fait mon petit numéro était aisé, et comme toujours, tout le monde se mettait à poursuivre le traditionnel mannequin que j'avais malicieusement lâché, volant grâce à une hélice intelligemment posée et filant dans les airs, au loin. Et ce n'est qu'une fois que les lieux étaient vides de toute vie que je me hissais du dehors, accroché au moyen d'une corde juste en dessous de ma soi-disante issue de secours, et que je rejoignais le toit, tranquille.

Levé vers le ciel, j'observai minutieusement le Diamant des Vents d'Est à travers la pleine lune. Cette pierre d'une couleur bleutée rare avait été découverte dans une grotte près du sommet du mont Fuji, et plus précisément sur son versant ouest, inlassablement balayé par de violentes bourrasques venant de l'est. La lueur qu'elle dégageait était magnifique, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. Je baissai le bras, dépité et soupirant longuement. Une gemme inintéressante, un Nakamori vraiment naïf, un Hakuba absent et un vol trop facile, cette routine devenait bien lassante, rien de bien excitant.

A un seul petit détail près.

- Ce n'est toujours pas ce que tu cherches ? demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Un imperceptible sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Je rangeai le diamant dans l'une de mes nombreuses poches intérieures et je me retournai lentement et théâtralement, comme j'aimais si bien le faire.

- Tantei-kun, murmurais-je dans un souffle.

Je n'avais pas baissé les yeux comme pour regarder un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années haut comme trois pommes. A la place se trouvait un lycéen au regard ardent, en jean, chemise blanche et veste noire, une main enfoncée dans l'une de ses poches, l'autre tenant un ballon de football.

- Tiens, tu as encore pris cette pilule aujourd'hui, remarquais-je faussement étonné.

Cela faisait plusieurs vols qu'il venait sous sa véritable forme, au détriment de sa sécurité, rien que pour le plaisir de m'affronter. J'en étais ravi.

- C'est trop d'honneur, une fois encore.

Shinichi Kudô renifla avec dédain avant d'afficher un air beaucoup trop sérieux. Et froid.

- Kid, rends-moi le diamant.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, fixant le détective à travers mon monocle. Ce qu'il pouvait être drôle, des fois !

- Et qui te dis que je l'ai encore sur moi ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un bruit d'agacement. Un courant d'air balaya le toit, s'engouffrant dans ma cape blanche et la soulevant derrière moi. Bien entendu, je pouvais très bien lui rendre ce que je venais de voler, puisque ce n'était pas ce que je pourchassais, mais l'immense envie de m'amuser qui m'habitait en cet instant me soufflait que je devais attendre encore un peu.

Le lycéen, quant à lui, s'avança de quelques pas et déposa son ballon de foot au sol avec une lenteur calculée. Je grimaçai.

- Toujours cet éternel ballon, tu ne changeras donc jamais.

- C'est assez efficace quand il s'agit d'arrêter les gens, me répondit-il.

- Il n'empêche que je trouve ça assez gamin, lâchais-je sans le vouloir.

Il ne tint pas compte de la remarque et pris de l'élan pour shooter dans la balle. J'eus juste le temps de sortir mon pistolet à cartes et de le pointer vers le projectile. Le ballon fut lancé et j'actionnai le mécanisme de mon arme quant il fut à moins de deux mètres de ma personne. Ma carte s'enfonça dans le caoutchouc et le fit exploser, ce qui me rendit sourd quelques secondes. Je relevai le bras et pointai mon pistolet vers mon ennemi naturel.

- Déjà fini de jouer, ironisais-je.

- Que tu crois, me répliqua-t-il, désinvolte, en soulevant sa chemise.

Ancrée à son pantalon et récemment améliorée, sa ceinture fabriquée par le professeur Agasa me fit renoncer au sourire que je voulais afficher. Je soupirai intérieurement et je fis volte-face pour m'élancer dans le vide tandis que le pied de Shinichi lancé à pleine vitesse tapait déjà la balle.

Je posai un pied sur la balustrade quand le ballon m'effleura l'épaule. Je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir que j'entendais déjà une autre de ses saletés se gonfler. Prenant de l'élan, je sautai du toit et je dépliai mon deltaplane. La troisième balle passa au dessus de moi, me manquant une nouvelle fois. Je me mis à rire et je lançai un « A la prochaine ! » accompagné d'un petit signe au détective penché au bord, me regardant m'envoler en fulminant. J'attrapai les commandes de mon engin et je le fis pivoter vers la gauche pour éviter le prestigieux hôtel qui se dressait devant moi.

J'étais assez content de ma soirée au final. Le vol en lui-même avait peut-être été barbant, humilier Tantei-kun une fois encore avait eu quelque chose de très jouissif. Je me félicitai moi-même avant de continuer mon chemin en scrutant le paysage. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dehors, dix heures trente étant déjà passées. Les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus rares et les quelques passants avançaient d'un pas rapide, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Je souris au reste de ma soirée : rentrer chez moi et me détendre en prenant un bon bain tout en me moquant continuellement de Shinichi, à qui je venais d'infliger une cuisante défaite. Et une bonne nuit de sommeil pour couronner le tout. J'avais vraiment hâte, j'étais, je dois avouer, un peu fatigué. Il faut dire que passer deux jours à planifier un vol en explorant incognito les lieux, en les piégeant également et à échafauder tout un plan en prévoyant plusieurs situations n'était pas non plus ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour la santé…

J'entendis soudain quelque chose autre que mon deltaplane fendre l'air avec un bruit aigu. Reconnaissant ce bruit si caractéristique que j'avais déjà entendu par le passé, je baissai la tête et regardai en bas, en direction de la route. Tout ce que je vis, ce fut une Porsche de couleur noire – un modèle ancien – d'où dépassait quelque chose que j'identifiai comme un fusil de précision. Pointé sur moi. Paniquant, je penchais mon deltaplane vers la droite pour essayer de m'échapper tandis qu'une deuxième balle passait très près de moi. Je cherchai en même temps du regard un endroit où je pouvais me poser en urgence, un toit ou une rue isolée où je pourrais me cacher quelques heures.

Une douleur fulgurante me traversa le bras droit. Je poussai un cri de douleur, lâchant momentanément les commandes de mon moyen de transport qui commença à chuter. Une troisième balle m'érafla l'épaule, et j'en évitai deux autres qui trouèrent la toile blanche de mon deltaplane. Je perdais rapidement de l'altitude, beaucoup trop rapidement. Dans un effort désespéré, je déportai l'engin qui me permettait de voler vers la droite une nouvelle fois et survolai un quartier pavé de maisons. Des bruits de déchirures me parvinrent, je levai les yeux vers la toile qui se déchirait de part et d'autre sous la force du vent avant de je ne tombe définitivement. Réalisant l'horreur de la situation, mon hurlement resta coincé dans ma gorge.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma chute serait aussi longue. Durant cette dernière, j'eus le temps de penser une ultime fois à tous ceux qui me tenait le plus à cœur : mon père, ma mère, Jii, Aoko…

Je fonçai droit dans une maison. Je fermai les yeux et me protégeai la tête comme je pus quand je vins à percuter la toiture qui céda sous mon poids. J'atterris durement dans un grenier poussiéreux, un morceau de tuile m'entaillant profondément la joue. Gémissant de douleur, j'émergeai doucement des décombres et je tâtai chacun de mes membres ainsi que mon abdomen avec minutie. Visiblement, et ô miracle, je n'avais rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça. Je me relevai lentement, en repliant mon deltaplane détruit et époussetant mes vêtements, ma tête me tournait et j'avais mal partout. Bonjour les bleus le lendemain, qu'est-ce que j'allais encore bien pouvoir inventer pour me justifier auprès d'Hakuba ?

Des bruits de pas et des voix me parvinrent. Cherchant des yeux un endroit où me cacher, je me jetai précipitamment derrière une vieille bibliothèque où je m'agenouillai, tenant contre moi mon bras ensanglanté qui me lançait affreusement. De la lumière –sûrement une lampe-torche – éclaira ce qu'il restait du toit.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit une voix féminine.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit une deuxième voix cette fois masculine.

Sur le coup, je me sentis un peu coupable. Peut-être étaient-ce des gens dans le besoin et qui n'avaient pas les moyens de réparer la toiture. J'envisageai sérieusement de leur laisser le diamant pour me faire pardonner.

Un faisceau de lumière aveuglante se braqua sur moi. Je sursautai, je ne les avais pas entendu venir vers moi, j'aurais très bien pu les endormir sinon.

- Kaitô Kid ?

Je devins blême, plus que je ne l'étais déjà. J'étais foutu.

- Vous êtes blessé ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta la femme.

J'en restai interdit, étonné que, de un, ils se préoccupent de ma santé alors que j'étais quelqu'un de recherché et, ce deux, qu'ils ne m'agressent pas pour l'état de leur toit.

- Vous faites une drôle de tête, on vous a surpris ?

Ah, zut, ma Poker Face…

- Euh, réussis-je à sortir après une poignée de secondes.

- Vous n'allez pas l'air bien, déclara l'homme, venez, on va vous soignez.

Je sentis qu'on agrippait mon bras encore valide et qu'on me tirait. Je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre.

- Et… vous êtes ? osais-je enfin questionner.

On me lâcha soudain et je les entendis rire de bon cœur.

- Quels malpolis faisons-nous ! s'exclama la voix masculine.

Il retourna la lampe-torche contre lui, éclairant son visage comme dans un film d'horreur.

- Je suis Yusaku Kudô ! m'annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

Une deuxième tête encadrée par de longs cheveux bouclés s'ajouta à la première dans mon champ de vision qui était un peu trop flou.

- Et je suis son épouse, Yukiko Fujimine !

L'homme me tendit la main que, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je serrai.

- Bienvenue chez nous !

Je n'aurais franchement jamais, au grand jamais, pensé être accueilli comme ça chez des gens à qui je venais de défoncer le toit. De surplus chez les Kudô.

Nous descendîmes en bas, en titubant un peu pour ma part, et ils m'installèrent sur un canapé en cuir brun qu'ils recouvrèrent au préalable de serviettes.

- Vous perdez beaucoup de sang, remarqua Yukiko en désignant mon bras que je maintenais fermement, il faudrait faire examiner ça par un médecin.

Je me raidis à ses paroles. Médecin était égal à police. Elle se mit à rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un ami.

Je me détendis alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce pour donner un coup de téléphone. Je la regardai disparaître dans le couloir avant de reporter mon regard sur son mari qui s'affairait à raviver le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard et alla aider son époux dans sa tâche.

- Je suis désolé pour votre toit, lâchais-je enfin.

Ils se retournèrent simultanément en me fixèrent, tout sourire.

- Ça ne fait rien, me répondirent-ils en chœur, il fallait qu'on le fasse refaire de toute façon, ça a dû s'effondrer comme des allumettes, rajouta ensuite Yusaku.

Il faut aussi dire que j'avais fait une sacrée chute…

L'on sonna à la porte. Yukiko alla ouvrit et, une poignée de secondes plus tard, un vieil homme assez rond et en blouse blanche faisait son apparition dans mon champ de vision, portant avec lui une mallette. Vu comment il me dévisagea, il ne revenait pas de ma présence ici.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama le professeur Agasa. Shinichi fait absolument tout pour essayer de le capturer sans jamais y parvenir, et vous, vous arrivez carrément à le faire s'asseoir dans votre salon !

Madame Kudô lui fit le V de la victoire, accompagné d'un grand sourire tandis que son mari éclatait de rire. Moi, je ne fis rien.

- Ce n'est pas prévu, me défendis-je à voix basse.

- J'en suis conscient, me répondit-il en me scrutant de haut en bas.

En même temps, j'étais mal en point. Mon costume immaculé était noirci et déchiré à certains endroits à cause de mon passage à travers le toit et il avait viré au carmin tout le long de mon bras droit. Mon monocle et mon chapeau était bien heureusement intacts, mais ma cape était laminée, inutilisable, et ma joue gauche était baignée de sang. Sans compter les bleus et les éraflures.

- Alors, voyons ça…

Il s'approcha de moi et examina le trou que j'avais dans le bras. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que la main avec laquelle je tenais fermement mon membre tremblait légèrement. Je corrigeai cela.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda le professeur.

- Fusil de précision, dis-je simplement en guise d'explication.

- C'est assez moche, diagnostiqua-t-il au bout d'un moment, la balle est restée dans le bras près de l'humérus, il va falloir l'enlever.

Je frissonnai à ses mots et je tâchai de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait très prochainement m'arriver.

- Je vais vous soigner, déclara le savant en se redressant, il faut retirer votre veste et votre chemise.

Je restai de marbre. En parlant de me préparer psychologiquement, je ne pensais pas du tout à cela.

- Si vous n'enlevez pas vos vêtements, je ne pourrais pas vous soigner, fit le professeur Agasa avec une petite moue sur le visage quand il vit que je ne bougeai pas.

- Et vous saignez encore, me fit remarquer la seule femme présente.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, je réprimai un grand soupir et je m'exécutai avec réticence. Je décrochai doigt par doigt la main qui tenait mon bras avec une volonté de fer – la douleur se fit plus forte après cela et je me demandais sérieusement si je n'allais pas tourner de l'œil – et je défis ma cravate d'un mouvement sec. Je déboutonnai l'unique bouton de ma veste que j'enlevai avant de m'attaquer à ma chemise. Je n'enlevai que la manche droite de cette dernière, désireux de ne pas devoir me dévêtir entièrement. Ce moment fut le plus délicat car le tissu troué s'était collé à la blessure à l'aide du sang déjà coagulé. J'arrachai lentement ce qui m'empêchait d'enlever l'habit et je levai les yeux vers le vieil homme après avoir posé ma veste à côté de moi. Je me déplaçai vers l'accoudoir droit du canapé et posai mon bras sur la table installée juste à côté. Le professeur ouvrit sa mallette et s'arma d'un scalpel.

- Bon, voyons voir…

Il ouvrit davantage ma blessure et alla farfouiller dedans avec une pince stérilisée. Ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que je gardai en place ma Poker Face, laissant quelquefois entrevoir de petites grimaces de douleur.

Pendant qu'Agasa charcutait mon bras, je me mis à détailler le nouvel environnement dans lequel j'avais atterri. Outre le canapé en cuir sur lequel j'étais installé, le salon comportait divers objets qui attirèrent plus ou moins mon attention : en face de moi, la porte ouverte qui menait au couloir où se situait l'entrée, à côté une imposante horloge de plancher à fronton dont le pendule se balançait au rythme des secondes. Une cheminée était installée à l'angle de la pièce à ma droite et quelques meubles et tableau complétaient le reste, dont une bibliothèque remplie des divers romans écrit par Yusaku. Je reportai mon regard sur ce dernier, qui poussait les bûches dans l'âtre à l'aide d'une griffe en sifflotant, tandis que son épouse s'emparait des morceaux de coton tachées de sang et allait les jeter au feu pour ne laissait aucune trace de mon ADN. Je jetai un œil aux serviettes en dessous de moi et songeait qu'elles allaient aussi subir le même sort. De petits rires se firent entendre, je tournai la tête vers le couple qui se souriait et se bousculait doucement pour s'amuser. Je souris et mon regard se voila de tristesse lorsque je pensais à mon père, à ces moments de complicité que nous avions partagés et qui me manquaient horriblement. Le professeur le remarqua, il préféra ignorer et se remit à l'extraction de la balle. Je l'en remerciai profondément.

J'entendis soudain quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée et la fermer avec violence avant qu'une voix familière ne fuse du couloir.

- Ce maudit voleur ! cracha-t-elle. Il se croit tout permis ! M'humilier de la sorte, je vais lui faire payer très cher ! La prochaine fois que je le croise, je lui enverrais mon ballon en pleine face, rien que pour effacer son satané sourire !

Il entra dans le salon à grands pas, ivre de colère et poings serrés, avant de s'immobiliser brusquement, perdant toutes ses couleurs.

- Salut Tantei-kun ! souhaitais-je avec un sourire un chouïa crispé.

Oui, parce que me retrouver presque torse nu dans son propre salon…

Ses yeux écarquillés firent la navette entre moi, le professeur Agasa et ses parents avant de revenir au final sur moi. Il baissa le regard un peu plus bas avant de détourner aussi sec la tête vers son père, qui s'avançait vers lui.

- On va t'expliquer, lui dit-il.

Mais son fils ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une seule. Shinichi s'avança vers moi à grands pas, déterminé, et se planta devant moi. Pour finir, il tendit sa main, me fixant froidement.

Je demeurai immobile, scrutant sa main quelques instants avant de soupirer ouvertement devant les quatre regards braqués sur moi. A contrecœur, je fouillai dans ma veste posée à côté et j'en sorti le diamant volé que je remis au détective qui referma ses doigt dessus. Je relevai les yeux et soutenai son regard empli de reproches.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma chemise choisie de glisser un peu sur mon épaule. N'échappant pas aux yeux avisés du détective, ce dernier rougit avant de se retourner précipitamment.

- Je… je vais le rendre à Nakamori, bafouilla-t-il tout bas en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

Son père lui barra la route et lui prit la gemme des mains.

- Attends un peu pour ça, veux-tu ? Ça ne presse pas.

Shinichi s'apprêta à protester.

- Ah ah !

Tous se retournèrent vers le professeur Agasa. Je sentis une douleur aigue avant que le savant n'enlève enfin sa pince de mon bras et ne brandisse quelque chose avec fierté.

- J'ai la balle ! annonça-t-il.

Grand soupir de soulagement de ma part, sourires pour les parents et incompréhension pour le détective.

- On peut me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Yusaku se dévoua pour lui expliquer brièvement la situation tandis que le professeur sortait compresses et désinfectant qu'il vaporisa sur ma blessure.

- Quoi ? Il a défoncé le toit !

Je me fis tout petit, cela fit rire le savant.

- Oui, maintenant, on a une excuse pour le faire refaire ! se réjouit Kudô senior.

Ils avaient l'air sincèrement ravis…

Shinichi se matérialisa aux côtés du professeur et prit, à l'aide d'un mouchoir sorti de nulle part, le morceau de métal extrait de ma chair.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on vous tire dessus, fit remarquer le vieil homme en nettoyant mon bras.

- Oui, j'ai plus l'habitude d'éviter des ballons.

Le savant se gratta l'arrière de la tête en souriant, l'air visiblement embarrassé tandis que le lycéen me lançait un regard courroucé. Il reposa la balle.

- Fusil de précision, devina-t-il, ceux qui t'ont fait ça ne te voulaient pas que du bien, ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire non dissimilé.

- Ça tirait d'une Porsche noire de vieux modèle, ça te rappelle des souvenirs, peut-être ? ironisais-je en guise de réponse.

Les quatre personnes présentes se figèrent et me fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Shinichi avait perdu son sourire, lui.

Objectif atteint.

- Tu es pourchassé par ces hommes ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je ricanai amèrement.

- T'es à la bourre, Tantei-kun, je les avais déjà sur le dos bien avant que tu ne rapetisses.

Grand silence.

Le professeur commença à bander mon bras en me jetant de petits coups d'œil. Les parents s'échangèrent un regard et le lycéen était bouche-bée.

- Quel rapport avec toi ? Ils sont à la recherche de Pandore ! révéla-t-il inconsciemment.

Le détective se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prenant conscience de sa bêtise.

Quant à moi, je réfléchis longuement aux conséquences avant de donner ma réponse.

- Et à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je cherche, moi ?

C'était bien la première fois que je disais cela à quelqu'un, de surplus quelqu'un qui a promis de m'envoyer derrière les barreaux.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me mis à rire.

- On dirait Hakuba.

Mais celui que j'avais devant moi n'était qu'autre que Shinichi Kudô, ça aurait été le jeune Britannique, il m'aurait déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps, blessé ou pas.

- Je ne plaisante pas, pourquoi ?

Malheureusement pour lui, je restai aussi muet qu'une tombe. Il le comprit et en fut mécontent. Il revint devant moi et empoigna la partie gauche du col de ma chemise avant de me soulever.

- Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas !

Sa mère et son père se précipitèrent vers lui et tentèrent de le raisonner, en vain. Il me fixait dans le blanc des yeux, ne voulant apparemment pas me lâcher tant que je ne lui aurais pas répondu.

Alors il voulait jouer à ce jeu là ? Il allait être servi.

- Il y a des choses dont il vaudrait mieux que tu ignores tellement cela te dépasse.

Shinichi sursauta. Ma Poker Face était tombée, je le regardai avec colère et le ton que j'avais employé était plus que glacial.

- Pour une seule fois dans ta vie, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Le détective, après quelques secondes où il ne réagit pas, me lâcha et je retombai mollement sur le canapé. Tous ici présents avaient bien compris que le lycéen avait mis le doigt là où il ne fallait pas. Le jeune homme ne pipa mot, fit volte-face et alla vers l'entrée du salon d'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte pour y observer le déroulement des événements tranquillement. Bizarrement, après notre petite altercation, je ne discernai chez lui aucun sentiment ressemblant de près ou de loin à de la haine, non. Juste de la curiosité. Le détective ne semblait apparemment pas m'en vouloir le moins du monde, il voulait juste… comprendre.

Et bah il pouvait toujours attendre.

Le professeur Agasa termina de bander mon bras et il s'attaqua à ma joue qu'il essuya au préalable. Il souffla quand il eut fini, satisfait de son travail. Il rangea son matériel et confia les dernières compresses tâchées de sang à Yukiko. Elle alla les balancer au feu vite fait bien fait, réduisant à néant les dernières traces d'ADN. Je fus ravi de cette précaution, Shinichi beaucoup moins.

- Il faudrait quand même aller consulter un médecin et faire quelques radios, me conseilla le savant, pour vérifier que vous n'avez rien de cassé.

J'acquiesçai lentement et je le remerciai. Il repartit ensuite chez lui après m'avoir souri, soit juste à côté. Les parents se tournèrent ensuite vers moi.

- Nous allons rendre le diamant à son propriétaire, déclarèrent-ils, on revient d'ici une trentaine de minutes. Reposez-vous jusque là.

Ils partirent dans le couloir et se rendirent dehors.

- Pas de bêtises ! cria d'une voix enjouée la femme avant que la porte ne claque.

Je laissai un petit sourire s'afficher sur mon visage avant de reprendre une expression neutre tandis que le détective marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le silence retomba dans la maison.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, aucun de nous deux n'avait bougé. Le lycéen semblait grandement s'intéresser à quelque chose se trouvant derrière moi et je ne pouvais pas détacher les yeux du sol, un spectacle d'ailleurs fascinant. Après quelques minutes pesantes de plus, je soupirai silencieusement avant de me lever, suivi du regard par le jeune homme. Je contemplai le bandage ancré à mon bras, pas très épais, ultra-discret et quasiment invisible sous les vêtements – le professeur avait vraiment bien travaillé –, avant de remettre ma chemise. Je jetai un œil à Shinichi, ce dernier avait l'air… déçu. Il était déçu que je remette ma chemise.

… Je mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

J'attrapai ma veste et m'apprêtai à la revêtir.

- Attends.

Je me retournai, surpris, vers le brun qui me regardait.

- J'ai de la crème pour les hématomes en haut, je pourrais peut-être te l'appliquer.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Et d'où viens cet élan soudain d'attention ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça.

- … D'accord.

Il partit chercher la fameuse crème tandis que je déboutonnai une nouvelle fois ma chemise. Je l'enlevai quand il revint, il resta quelques instants que le seuil avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me désigner le canapé. Je m'y assis encore, lui dans mon dos. Il déboucha le tube de crème et commença à me l'étaler sur le dos. Je frissonnai, c'était froid et ça me lançait un peu.

- Tu t'es sacrément arrangé, commenta le détective.

- Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, lui répondis-je.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il appliquait le produit sur l'une de mes omoplates. Mon cœur s'emballa inexplicablement à ce geste et je tentai désespérément de limiter mes battements, sinon adieu Poker Face et adieu crédibilité surtout.

Le lycéen appuya à un endroit critique au milieu du dos, je sursautai et lâchai un petit cri de douleur. Je me retournai vers lui.

- Fais attention ! lui reprochais-je.

Il devint cramoisi et balbutia un petit pardon avant de se remettre à la tâche, plus doucement. Il me tartina de crème avant de me demander de me retourner. Je m'exécutai et je tendis la main vers le tube.

- Merci, je peux continuer tout seul.

Shinichi éloigna précipitamment la crème, hors de ma portée. Nous restâmes quelques secondes immobiles dans notre position, lui sûrement plus étonné que moi de sa réaction.

- Tu-tu es sûr ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je peux très bien continuer sinon.

Il était devenu tout rouge. J'en restai interdit quelques instants.

- Comme tu veux, répondis-je finalement.

Il reprit de la crème et se pencha vers mon torse pour l'appliquer. Il était relativement près et je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur moi. J'inspirai un grand coup et je sentis son parfum. Je souris à sa vue, c'est qu'il était mignon le Tantei-kun. Il cessa soudain d'étaler le produit et leva les yeux vers moi. Je soutins son regard quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relève.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes.

Elles étaient tremblantes et je sentais qu'il hésitait, ses mains encore couvertes de crème levées en l'air. Afin qu'il ait un peu plus confiance dans ce qui semblait être notre premier baiser, je glissai lentement ma main derrière sa nuque et je l'attirai vers moi pour donner un peu plus de profondeur. Une myriade de sentiments se déversa en moi, faisant chavirer mon cœur et n'étant dû qu'à la personne qui était en train de m'embrasser. Doucement, le détective passa ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que je positionnai ma main dans son dos. Après quelques minutes où chacun savourait la saveur de l'autre, je caressai sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue, lui faisant clairement savoir ce que je désirais. Et il le comprit car il ouvrit lentement la bouche pour me permettre le passage. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et s'unirent doucement, je frissonnai de plaisir à son contact. De son côté, Shinichi n'était pas en reste, il s'accrochait à mon cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et ne prenait même pas le peine de reprendre son souffle. D'un coup, je le fis basculer sur le canapé et je me couchai sur lui, sans pour autant interrompre notre baiser. Il ne broncha pas, bien au contraire, il ne devait attendre que ça. Il décrocha de mon cou et posa ses mains sur mon torse, où il pouvait certainement sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. Je glissai ma main de son dos pour aller sur sa hanche, l'autre encore posée sur sa nuque. Il stoppa notre baiser pour respirer un grand coup avant d'aller me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

- Tu es bien audacieux aujourd'hui, _Shinichi._

J'avais murmuré la fin de la phrase d'une voix sensuelle. Le détective frémit à l'entente de son nom. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et nous nous remîmes à nous embrasser avec une certaine fougue. Je profitai de ce moment pour glisser ma jambe entre les siennes, il sursauta avant de laisser échapper un gémissement. Quelques instants plus tard, sa veste avait volé à travers la pièce. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson et chacun pouvait deviner ce que l'autre allait faire. L'atmosphère était fiévreuse alors que je déboutonnai la chemise de mon nouvel amant. J'eus fini et je pus caresser le torse du lycéen amoureusement.

Il tressauta soudain et rompit brusquement le baiser avant que je ne sois brutalement projeté en arrière. J'atterri durement sur le parquet où je laissai échapper un sifflement de douleur. Shinichi se redressa d'un coup.

- Dé-désolé ! bafouilla-t-il rapidement avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Je l'entendis monter à l'étage pour s'enfermer quelque part en claquant la porte. Lentement, je me mis assis sur le sol, descendant difficilement de mon petit nuage.

- Que s'est-il passé ? me demandais-je à voix haute.

Avais-je été trop vite ? Etait-ce de trop pour le lycéen ? Avais-je fait une bêtise en violant ainsi son intimité ? Dans tous les cas, lui était en haut et moi j'étais en bas, finis les espoirs.

Sans dire un mot, mon regard se fit dur et je me relevai. J'attrapai rageusement ma chemise et je la remis avant de nouer ma cravate. Je finis par ma veste de soie blanche encore trempée de sang avant d'attacher ma cape en lambeaux dans mon dos. Bon, ce n'était pas avec elle que j'allais pouvoir planer, mais un Kid sans cape n'est pas un Kid, alors laminée ou pas, je me devais de la mettre quand même. Je sentais une sourde colère en moi, me faire jeter de la sorte m'avait, pour ainsi dire, vexé. Je me mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large pour tenter de me calmer.

Mon regard se posa sur quelque chose par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'y rendis et ramassais la veste de cuir noir que j'avais enlevé au détective un peu plus tôt. Je la portai à mon visage et j'humai son odeur, la même que portait mon ennemi, la même que je pouvais encore sentir sur moi. Les sensations ressenties avant revinrent à la charge et je me surpris à lâcher un petit soupir de bien-être. Je sentais toujours son souffle sur ma peau, ses mains posées sur mon torse et son corps contre le mien. Il était pourtant si proche, presque mien.

Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Je posai la veste sur le dossier du canapé. J'attendis que le bruit cesse pour me retourner vers le détective afin qu'il s'explique.

Sauf que le dit détective ne m'arrivait même pas à la taille et qu'il mettait du dix ans.

- Ah…

Passée la surprise, mon visage s'adoucit et ma colère s'évanouie, voilà pourquoi il était monté avec précipitation. Une évidente déception se peignait sur son visage, il était évident qu'il aurait bien voulu continuer, moi aussi. Il me fixa avant de baisser les yeux, honteux. Je souris et j'allais m'agenouiller devant lui.

- On se rattrapera la prochaine fois, promis-je.

Je lui embrassai le font avec douceur. Il leva le visage plus haut en guise de protestation.

- Désolé, Tantei-kun, je n'embrasse pas les enfants ! dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il se dégagea et soupira bruyamment et longuement en se recoiffant, tout en affichant une petite moue triste. Superbe technique de persuasion, mais je ne me laissai pas prendre au jeu et je me relevai.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et les parents de Shinichi débarquèrent en riant.

- Vous auriez vu la tête de l'inspecteur Nakamori ! rigola Yusaku. Il n'en revenait pas !

- On lui a dit que le Kid l'avait lâché dans le jardin, termina calmement Yukiko.

Ils nous dévisagèrent avant de sourire.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? demandèrent-ils.

Le mini-lycéen acquiesça. Pour ma part, après mûre réflexion, je pris un air indigné avant de tendre le bras vers la gamin et de déclarer :

- Il m'a poussé.

Shinichi leva brusquement la tête vers moi, l'air particulièrement outré.

- De-de… de QUOI ? Je t'ai poussé ? Comment _oses_-tu dire ça, je te rappelle que je t'ai gentiment appliqué de la crème et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? C'était un accident, j'allais retrouver ma taille d'enfant, alors ne viens pas me dire que je l'ai fait exprès, stupide voleur !

Il s'élança vers moi en continuant avec des noms d'oiseaux et martela mon ventre de maigres coups de poing.

- Tu me chatouilles, lui fis-je remarquer en riant.

Shinichi cessa, voyant très bien que cela ne servait à rien, et partit dans le salon bouder. Je souris avant de me retourner vers les deux adultes.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli et soigné, leur dis-je.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Et encore désolé pour le toit.

- Arrêtez donc de vous inquiétez pour ça, on vous a dit que ce n'était rien ! rappela Yusaku avec un mouvement désinvolte.

Je souris une nouvelle fois et reculai jusqu'à la porte du salon.

- Je m'en vais ! annonçais-je.

- Tant mieux ! eu-je pour unique réponse.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Yukiko soupirer d'exaspération. Bien loin de me laisser abattre, je m'engouffrai dans la pièce principale et retrouvai le détective assis sur le canapé, bras croisé et apparemment en colère. Je souris de plus belle avant d'aller vers lui, suivi de près par les parents.

- Rooooh, allez, Tantei-kun…

Je lui attrapai les deux joues et je lui tirai. Il sursauta et commença à gigoter dans tous les sens.

- De toute façon, tu seras présent lors de mon prochain vol, non ?

Shinichi cessa de bouger et me fixa. Il fut conquis par le regard plein d'espoir et d'amour que je lui lançai et il me renvoya exactement le même avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bien entendu.

Je le lâchai en souriant, il se frotta les joues et releva la tête vers moi.

- Enfin, essaye de ne pas te faire tirer dessus la prochaine fois, me lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Je fis mine d'ignorer ses paroles et je m'écartai du canapé.

- Bon.

Un petit tour sur moi-même et une fumée rosâtre plus tard, j'avais pris l'apparence de ce bon vieux Saburu Hakuba. Yusaku et Yukiko étaient impressionné par ma transformation si rapide, pas Shinichi qui avait l'air plutôt agacé. Je n'étais vêtu que d'un léger pull à col roulé, typique du style de cet imbécile, et j'avais bien entendu fait exprès. Avec un petit sourire, je m'emparai de la veste en cuir du détective et je l'enfilai en vitesse. Le détective protesta.

- Mais il fait froid dehors, me défendis-je, et puis tu la récupéreras d'ici peu.

Je me retrouvai sur le seuil de l'entrée une minute plus tard, accompagné de la famille Kudô au complet.

- Revenez quand vous voulez ! me dit Yukiko en agitant la main en signe de salut.

- Sûrement pas, coupa Shinichi d'une voix plus qu'irritée.

Il disait cela, se montrant impitoyable devant ses géniteurs, mais ses yeux criaient le contraire. Je les remerciai une nouvelle fois et les saluai avant de m'engouffrer dans la ruelle sombre. La température était assez basse, je resserrai la veste autour de moi et j'en profitai pour respirer l'odeur qu'elle portait, cette odeur qui me faisait perdre la tête et qui allait devoir me contenter jusqu'à ce que j'aie Shinichi à mes côtés. Je rejoignis le centre-ville et j'entrepris de faire le restant du chemin à pied, aucun moyen de transport ne circulant.

Il était deux heures passées quand je rentrai chez moi. Je fus accueilli par ma mère qui me sauta dans les bras en pleurs et aussi par Jii qui poussa seulement un long soupir de soulagement. Je leur racontai ma petite mésaventure, sautant le passage où je faillis conclure avec le détective, et je montai me coucher, avide des quelques heures qui me restait à dormir avant d'aller en cours. Le lendemain, Hakuba brillant par son absence, mon histoire de chute dans les escaliers, pour expliquer mes bleus et ma coupure au visage, fut gobée sans problème.

Quelques jours plus tard, le toit des Kudô fut réparé gratuitement, le couvreur ayant mystérieusement reçu une lettre anonyme qui menaçait de dévoiler ses petites magouilles s'il ne faisait pas une fleur à la famille du détective. Le même jour, ces derniers reçurent par la poste un set de serviettes neuves tandis que le professeur Agasa découvrait dans une boîte posée devant sa porte une véritable armoire à pharmacie. Quant à moi, ma blessure guérit assez vite et je pus mouvoir le bras sans avoir mal.

Je finis de rédiger l'énigme de mon prochain larcin et je signai de l'habituelle signature avant de prendre l'apparence d'une personne normale et de déposer discrètement ma carte dans la boîte aux lettres de l'illustre compagnie que j'allais cambrioler. Je revins chez moi et je m'allongeai sur mon lit pour souffler un peu. Mes pensées dérivèrent sur mon futur cambriolage et la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre avant de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, la nuit était tombée et ma chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. J'avais l'habitude étrange de toujours me réveiller la nuit quand j'avais annoncé un vol dans la journée, je ne savais pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce l'excitation du moment. Je me levai lentement en m'étirant et en baillant longuement afin de me diriger vers la fenêtre que j'ouvris. Profitant de la fraicheur de la nuit, je restai immobile avant de me retourner vers le fauteuil sombre placé à côté de moi. Celui de mon père. Je pris délicatement la veste posée dessus et je m'y assis, me calant confortablement dedans, tourné vers la fenêtre, pour enfin enfouir mon visage dans le cuir du vêtement que je tenais. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ce jour, deux semaines à m'asseoir chaque jour ici et à sentir durant des heures l'odeur de cette veste qui appartenait à Shinichi, deux semaines à rêver de nos retrouvailles et aussi à ce qui allait certainement se passer après. Je me mis à penser à lui, et un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres qui s'étirent d'elles-mêmes.

Je levai le visage vers la lune bientôt complète. Demain soir, j'irai voler cette émeraude que je guettais depuis déjà quelques temps, et j'irai ainsi attendre mon amant sur le toit de l'immeuble pour finalement l'étreindre de toutes mes forces, l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je lui vouais et lui murmurer à l'oreille ce qu'il désirait entendre.

Oui, j'avais vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

C'est fini ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je trouve que j'ai un peu bâclé la fin, mais bon...

A votre humble avis, devrais-je faire une suite ? Devrais-je continuer ce récit ?

Pour toute réclamation/critique/encouragement/pleurs/cris/hurlements/évanouissement/mort subite/envie de meurtre/impression sur cet OS, vous savez bien évidemment quel bouton c'est !

_Je tiens à vous rappeler que les reviews sont important pour la survie mentale de l'auteur, veuillez donc en abuser le plus possible dès que vous enn avez l'occasion. Ceci était un message du Ministère de la Santé des Auteurs de FanFictions._

Merci à vous d'avoir lu !


End file.
